


Tentación.

by Gizela05



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard seduce a Integra, F/M, Inspired By Hellsing, Integra reza, Sex, Temptation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Cuando tienes a la tentación como mascota no hay mucho que puedas hacer, y eso Integra Hellsing lo sabía muy bien.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Tentación.

_“Hellsing es propiedad de Kouta Hirano”_

* * *

Una figura menuda de cabello rubio casi angelical estaba hincada con su cuerpo solo cubierto con una sencilla bata, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, apretando la cruz de plata en sus manos, rezaba, pedía por las almas de sus padres, por la salud de su fiel mayordomo, por aquellos que perecían día con día en la batalla contra el mal. Una sombra oscura se erguía detrás de ella, cínicamente sonreía, mostrando sus colmillos, el sombrero cubría su rostro, lentamente lo aparto de su cabeza y lo puso en una cómoda, con paso sigiloso la miraba en silencio, ahí estaba su maestra, “hablando” con ese dios que le había dado la espalda, se veía tan apacible, tan vulnerable, ver a Sir Hellsing en ese estado era un placer que solo el poseía.

Ella empezó a sentirse cohibida había notado su presencia pero no le demostraría su turbación, su vampiro había irrumpido en su oración, justo al pronunciar el final “líbranos del mal”, sonrió al notar lo irónico, dios no podría librarla del mal, ella era el ama del mal, lo combatía, era verdad, pero que el nosferatu fuera su sirviente iba en contra de las creencias que tanto decía pregonar, pero que acaso el Vaticano no tenia un ejercito también. No, ella jamás se libraría del mal.

— Ya te has dado cuenta de que tus oraciones son inútiles — dijo el nosferatu tocando sus hombros y poniéndose cerca de su cuello.

Integra sintió su piel ponerse de gallina, los ojos se cerraron al contacto del impúdico ser, “líbranos del mal”, meditaba, esas palabras una y otra vez, esperando que al repetirlas, las grabara en su mente, y dejar de sentir ese sentimiento prohibido por el monstruo que posaba su mano sobre su rostro, que se inclinaba sacándole un suspiro, y por el cual debido a su moral debía de parar, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, ponerse la mascara de mujer devota, de “dama de hierro” y alejarlo, amenazarlo, ordenarle salir de su habitación. Que él la observara y soltara esa carcajada tan característica suya, que después la dejara sabiendo que, aunque su boca dijera que se marchara, su cuerpo suplicaba por más, el desgraciado de Alucard lo sabía, después de la interrupción, decidió acabar con la oración.

— No nos dejes caer en tentación­­ “si claro”, líbranos del mal “como si eso fuera posible” — pensó Integra.

—Amén— pronuncio el conde tocando su pecho, deslizando su mano incauta por el cuerpo de la rubia quien ahogo un gritillo.

¿Qué pensaría la sociedad de aquello que ambos sentían?

Alucard observó el cuerpo de su ama, era un pecado, una tentación de la cabeza a los pies, en aquella bata ligera era casi irreal, angelical podía decirse, ella era un alma corrompida sólo por él, una mujer en la extensión que solo podía él llenar.

Tantos años de cortejo escondido en bromas, de insinuaciones burdas, que no eran más que un grito de amor hacía ella, siempre ella.

Alucard quería poseerla, pero con eso la condenaría, si un día no la protegía, ella seria vulnerable, lo que más deseaba de ella, era la única barrera de que no fuera un asqueroso sirviente de la noche.

Ella lo miró atónita, esperaba con ansias, pero él parecía arrepentido, estaba meditando el actuar de sus acciones, una parte irracional del vampiro planeaba fundirse en su piel, hacerla su dama eterna, eso no era un problema para él, solo estaba alejada de una mordida, una sola en aquel cuello terso y blanco, donde la sangra palpitaba incitándolo, solo bastaba que drenara sus venas en aquel rio carmesí, y ella seria suya.

Pero dominar a la dama no era lo que él buscaba, a pesar de verla sonrojada y con aquella prenda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, como si fuera una invocación, un llamado, o más bien un grito a ser parte de su ser.

— Integra, ¿Por qué contigo todo es más difícil? — murmuró el vampiro, volteando a un lado, para arrancar sus pensamientos de pasearse sin permiso por sus curvas, de besar sus pechos hasta hacerla gritar, de hurgar en sus escondites, a los cuales algún día tendría derecho, pero no, no era el momento.

— Te has invitado solo, vampiro — lo retó ella, acallando su respiración entrecortada, el animo que estaba al borde de hacerla desfallecer, quería ser tomada, aunque supiera el escándalo, el repudio de la mesa, de todos y estaba convencida de mandarlos a freír espárragos, pero él se puso de pie, alejándose de ella, unos centímetros que le dieron lucidez.

— Tu piensas en mí, carnalmente hablando, eso es algo que no puedo ignorar ama — le dijo irónico, el abrigo había desaparecido, y era sencillo, unas prendas menos, la soledad del cuarto de su ama, insonorizar aquella habitación para que la servidumbre no sospechara, solo necesitaba una orden, solo una.

Que ella cayera por fin por él, solo eso requería para hacer caso a sus más bajos instintos, tentarla como el demonio que era.

Pero ella ahora lo veía confundida, sin saber si aceptar aquella propuesta en aquel silencio impúdico, o solo hacer como siempre, que nada había ocurrido, ignorar la humedad entre sus pliegues, el rubor en sus mejillas y el aliento robado.

Dejar aquella tentación que era ese ser, uno que no solo era prohibido por su naturaleza, si no que la dejaría vulnerable si ella aceptaba.

— Lo siento vampiro, pero esta vez no será.

— Eso significa, que alguna otra vez lo hará — se burló de ella, quien le dio una sonrisa esquiva, tan misteriosa, tan magnifica.

— Piensa lo que te venga en gana — lo corto, ella era un misterio, por que ambos eran la tentación del otro.

Los únicos que podrían liberarse del mal.

N.A, Reedicion de este fic que hice hace cuatro años.


End file.
